Terri's Story
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Terri and Jack are married. Terri has a new career and feels restless and... Well I suck at summaries so read for a better idea...
1. Chapter 1

Terri looked around her house and sighed. She was feeling disconnected and didn't know why. She had a wonderful husband. In fact she couldn't have asked for a better father to her children. He loved her with all her heart, but she still felt restless. Yes, Terri was restless and itching to do something. Something crazy, something totally out of character for her. She walked into the house and sighed. The place was a mess. There were empty food containers everywhere. She felt like crying. She'd had a terrible day at work and now this. She started cleaning up as Jack walked into the room. He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. She ducked out of the way and said "Couldn't you and the kids at least clean up after yourselves every once in awhile?"

Jack flashed her a winning smile that had worked so many times in the past and said "Sorry honey! We got busy!"

Terri sighed and said "Which game was it this time?"

"It's very cool. A virtual reality game that…"

She tuned him out as he described the game. She was tired of the same old excuses. She knew that he worked hard, but so did she! No matter how much she complained nothing ever changed. Sometimes it was just easier to do it herself than to ask Jack to lift a finger. The more she cleaned the madder she got. She was no longer a nurse. Although she still worked in the medical field. She was now a forensic specialist. She helped investigate crime scenes. The new field had meant many years of training and proving herself in a male dominated field. Sometimes she wished she could work all the time. Sometimes being at work was more peaceful than coming home. At least she was appreciated there. Here she felt as though she was nothing more that a glorified housekeeper.

She finally finished cleaning and decided to take a bath. She undressed and slipped into the water. She poured bath salts into the water and closed her eyes. She let herself dream about being someone else. Someone without the pressures that were present in her life these days.

Soon her skin was wrinkled and the water was cold. She reached for the towel and stood up. She dried off and put her nightgown on. She sighed as she climbed into bed, another night that she was going to be alone.

She was awoken early in the morning by the ringing of the telephone. She was used to hearing the phone ring. The line of work she was in was unpredictable and duty called at all hours of the day and night. She picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

She heard the voice of her partner on the other end. He was wide awake as he said "Terri? We have a case!"

She smiled and said "And here I thought you were just calling to say hello!"

He was quiet for a minute and finally said "I'll meet you downtown!"

"Okay! Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

Terri swore that she heard him swallow hard before he said "Okay."

Terri gently nudged Jack and said "Gotta go downtown."

Jack mumbled something in his sleep and Terri sighed as she got up to get dressed. Something was definitely missing in her life. She was dying to do something daring. She didn't know what, but it was like a constant itching at the back of her head. It was calling her, but she didn't know what exactly it was. She felt it deep inside her body. Hopefully she would discover it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Terri arrived on the scene of the latest homicide. She was dying to get to work. She chuckled softly and thought to herself_ "Maybe dying isn't such a great choice of words!"_

She chuckled and spotted her partner. He was busy taking notes and talking to witnesses. She walked over to him and said "Hey! What do we have?"

Detective Stabler smiles and says "We have a deceased female. Between 45 and 55 years of age. Died of apparant strangulation."

Terri got a thoughtful look on her face and said "Any witnesses?"

Stabler shakes his head and says "No. We only have the man that found the body."

Terri looks to where he pointed and suddenly realizes that she knows him. She smiles and walks over to where he stands. He doesn't see her because he has his face covered with his hands. She puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Hello Larry."

Larry looks up suddenly and says "Terri? What are you doing here?"

Terri smiles and says "I'm working the case. I'm a homicide detective now. Forensics are my speciality."

He looks at her with a look of awe. Something she is not used to seeing. She smiles and says "So, can you tell me how you happened across the body?"

Larry sighs and says "Well, I was dropping off my latest date. She lives over in that building. Well, I decided to take a quick walk. I was getting some gum out of my pocket and dropped a quarter. Well, it rolled into the alley. Right in front of her feet."

"Was there anyone else in the alley?"

Larry shook his head and said "Not that I could see. I ran to call the police and they came and started questioning me. I think they thought I had something to do with it."

Terri laughs and says "Just routine procedure."

Larry "Look, I don't feel like going home. How soon before this is wrapped up?"

Terri sighed and said "About an hour. Nothing much to do after they remove the body."

Larry smiled and said "Meet me at the coffee shop?"

Terri smiled and said "Sure. I'll be there in sixty minutes. Give or take a few minutes."

Larry smiles and says "I'll be waiting for you."

Terri smiles and watches him walk away. She knows she is playing with fire. But it feels so right!


	3. Chapter 3

Terri finally finished her paperwork and drove qquickly back to the coffee shop. She was half expecting him to not be there. She looked down at her hands. She noticed the wedding ring on her left hand. She took a deep breath and took it off and put it into her purse. It was the first time she had taken it off in the 12 years that she had been married to Jack. Suddenly she felt free again. Her heart felt like it could fly and take flight. She smiled and opened the door to her car. She smiled and walked into the coffee shop. She smiled when she saw Larry sitting in a booth. He was facing away from the door. She walked up to the booth and said "Hi Larry."

His smile seemed to light up the room and he looked up at her and said "Hi. I didn't thnk you would show."

Terri laughed and said "I had a lot of paperwork to do. I..."

Terri was silenced when she felt Larry's hand on hers. Her breath caught in her throat and he said "How have you been Terri?"

She smiled and tried to keep her voice even. This was her first time being unfaithful to Jack. She said "I've been good."

"You never married?"

She shook her head in silence. She didn't dare speak. If she spoke she risked him being able to sense the lie in her voice. He smiled and said "Can I call you sometime?"

Terri thought for a minute and finally took out a pencil and wrote down her cell phone number. Larry got up and walked over to where she was sitting. She moved over and smiled as he sat down. They looked deep into each other's eyes and finally Terri said "Call me! Soon! Please?"

It was a whispered plea. One that made Larry smile. He leaned in to kiss her and she parted her lips. She was hungry for the touch of a man that could make her feel loved again. He kissed her softly at first, then he followed her lead. She ran her fingers thru his hair. She moaned deeply and he pulled back. He nibbled on her lip and they both smiled. Larry took a deep breath and finally whispered "Wow!"

Terri smiled seductively "Like?"

Larry nodded and said "Terri, I..."

Terri put her finger in his lips and said "Meet me out back in 5 minutes."

Larry smiled and said "What do you have planned?"

Terri gave him a devilish grin and said "You'll see!"

He stood up and watched as Terri walked out of the coffee shop. He watched as the seconds ticked by on his watch. Time had never moved so slowly for him. Finally it was time for him to meet Terri. He walked out of the coffee shop and to the back. He smiled as he saw a car. He walked up to it and saw Terri waiting for him. She threw open the passenger door and he got in. Terri smiled as she drove. They rode in silence. Finally she pulled up to Larry's apartment. He smiled and said "How did you know I still lived here?"

Terri smiled and said "I am a cop remember!"

Larry smiled and said "I forgot!"

Terri got out of the car and Larry followed her. She moved out of the way so he could unlock the door. She smiled as they walked inside. The minute the door closed she was all over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Terri let Larry lead her to the doorway of his bedroom. She looks in his eyes and the music starts playing in the background.

"_Lost in a kiss"Mark Wills  
What am I doin' here starin' at you through these empty eyes  
When I disappear, how did I lose this piece of time  
I remember your lips pressed against mine  
All of the sudden I was lost..._

Lost in a kiss  
I could feel my mind drift  
Off the edge of forever  
My heart slips away  
To a beautiful place  
That I can't resist  
Oh, I was lost in a kiss

Whatever you've done to me, is nothin' like I've ever felt before  
Right now I can barely breathe  
You're everything I'm livin' for  
Did you just say something, baby I'm sorry  
There for a moment I was lost...

Lost in a kiss  
I could feel my mind drift  
Off the edge of forever  
My heart slips away  
To a beautiful place  
That I can't resist  
Oh, I was lost in a kiss

There's so many places yet to discover  
Open your arms and let's get lost...

Lost in a kiss  
I could feel my mind drift  
Off the edge of forever  
My heart slips away  
To a beautiful place  
That I can't resist  
Oh, I was lost in a kiss

I wanna get lost in your kiss  
Terri pulled back from Larry. She simply stared at him for what seemed like years. In reality in was only seconds. She had tears in her eyes when she said "I have to go!! I shouldn't have..."

With that she ran out of the door. Larry ran to the door and stood looking out it. He shook his head and thought to himself "_What was that all about_?"

Terri drove for hours. She stopped at the beach and cried. She sat on the sand and looked out the ocean. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe what she had almost done. The worst part was that she didn't want to stop. Not because of Jack, but because of Larry. She felt that she owed him more than a cheap affair. She finally went home. Late at night. Jack was standing at the door when she opened it. He looked at her and walked outside. He closed the door and said "Where have you been Terri?"

She didn't want to look at him. Then she remembered her wedding ring was still in her purse. She swallowed hard. She looked at Jack and said "I was at the station Jack!! Checking up on me again?"

Jack shook his head and said "Get real Terri!! You weren't at the station! I called there and they saod you left around eleven. So where were you?!!"

Terri laughed and said "Like you'd really care. If it isn't one of your games or your restaurant then it isn't important! I'm certainly not!!"

"What on earth are you talking about Terri?!! You know that I love you and..."

"Please Jack! Do I look stupid?! I know that I have been. I never should have..."

She stops before she lets any more hurtful words slip out. She sighs and pushes past Jack and walks into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack watches as Terri walks into the house and slams the door. He knows that she has been unhappy for awhile now, but never realized how unhappy. He sits down on the porch and looks out into the darkness. 

Meanwhile, Terri is upstairs in the bedroom getting undressed. What did she want for her marriage? Did she even want to be married to Jack anymore? Part of her still loved him. She thought back to a time before they got married. Back when they were still roommates...

Flashback

Terri was sitting outside of Mr. Furley's apartment. Larry came outside and say her sitting there. He smiled and said "Taking a break from the fun?"

Terri laughed lightly and said "Yeah, there is only so many times someone can ask me when I am getting married next before I have to take a break."

Larry laughs and says "Let me take you away from all this. I'll make you my queen and..."

Terri smiles and says "Get real Larry! Go back inside and have fun."

Larry smiled and kissed her hand and said "As mylady wishes!"

Larry goes back inside and leaves Terri alone. Jack has seen the exchange between them and goes and sits beside her and says "What was that all about?"

"Larry being Larry again!!"

Jack and Terri listen to the music playing in the background. Jack smiles softly at her and says "Care to dance beautiful?"

Terri laughs and says "Cut it out Jack!! I'll dance with you. Are you sure Vicki won't mind?"

Jack smiles and says "Vicki who?"

Terri laugh and they go inside to dance. Terri was keenly aware of the fact that Larry's eyes were on her the entire time. After the dance Jack led her to a quiet corner. They talked for hours and only stopped when it was time for Janet and Phillip to leave for their honeymoon. Then they moved their talk to the Regal Beagle. Terri had been scheduled to fly to Hawaii the next day. She ended up calling the hospital and telling them that she changed her mind. She had fallen in love. With a man she never would have thought she had a chance or an interest in before. Jack Tripper had managed to capture her heart and her life. From that moment on they were always seen together. They were married six months later. In a quiet ceremony attended my their closest family and friends. Janet and Phillip were even there. They had been so happy that day!

Flashback Ends

What had happened to them since that day? Where had their love gone so wrong? Could anything make it right again? Did she even want to try? Did Jack?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jack decided that he was going to do everything in his power to won back Terri's heart. He called the restauran and told them that he wouldn't be in that day. They were surprised. They hadn't known Jack to ever take time off from work.

Then next thing he did was call his mom and dad. He wanted them to take the kids for the weekend. He knew that Terri had the weekend off and he wanted to make it a special weekend. He called a fancy hotel in LA and made reservations. He called Janet at the flower shop and arranged to meet her for lunch. They were still good friends even to this day. The couples went out every weekend.

Janet was sitting at a table when Jack walked in. She smiled and said "Hi Jack! What's the big emergency?"

Jack took a deep breath and said "I need a big favor from you Janet."

"Sure Jack!! Whatever you need."

Jack smiles and says "I need to arrange to have 10 dozen pink carnations sent to the Peabody hotel."

Janet smiled. She knew that pink carnations were Terri's most favorite flower. "I think I can do that. Anything else?"

Jack smiled and said "Yeah. I need you to get her to the hotel. She has been so distant lately I don't think she would agree to meet me there. So..."

Janet smiles and says "I use my Dawson charm to get her there! If that doesn't work, I'll resort to threats!"

Jack laughs and says "Thanks Janet! Your the best!"

"That's what Phillip always tells me!"

"He's right!!"

Janet laughs and they hug and say goodbye.

That weekend Janet managed to convince Terri that she desperately needed her help with a flower delivery. She had already delivered Terri's flowers and they were safely in her and Jack's room. /

Terri looks at Janet and says "I don't know why you needed my help Janet. It's only one bouquet of flowers and..."

"Will you just hush Terri! Trust me! I need your help desperately."

Terri sighs and says "Whatever!"

They walk into the lobby and Janet walks over to the side with Terri. Standing there in the shadows is Jack. He is dressed in a tuxedo and has a single pink carnation in his lapel. Terri is stunned for a second and is speechless. She looks at him and says "What are you doing here?"

Janet smiles and says "This is where I exit." 

Terri barely hears her. She is enthralled with the sight of Jack standing there. He looks so incredibly handsome. He smiles at her and says "Allow me the honor of escorting you to our room beautiful."

"Our room? What about the kids?"

Jack smiles and says "With their grandparents."

Terri smiles and takes Jacks hand. She feels a spark of electricity run up her arm and she shivers. Jack looks at her and says "Are you okay?"

Terri is unable to speak and merely nods her head. She lets Jack lead her into the elevator and the door closes. Terri looks at Jack and moves closer to him. She can feel his heart beating. He takes her face in his hand and kisses her. For the first time in a long time it is just the two of them. She allows herself to get lost in his kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

She let Jack lead her into the room. She gave a smile gasp when they walked inside and she saw all the flowers in the room. She looked at Jack with tears in her eyes and whispered "Oh Jack. You remembered..."

Jack looked at her and said "How could I ever forget? I remember everything you have ever told me. I remember everything you love."

She walked forward and kissed him deeply on the mouth. She knew at that moment that she loved him. In spite of all his faults. She let him lead her over to the bed. She smiled when she saw flower petals in the bed. She cried "Oh Jack..."

Jack smiled and said "Honey this night has just begun."

He took her hand and spun her around. Slowly. He watched as her dress spun around her body. She smiled and fell into his arms. He kissed her deeply. She looked into his eyes as they kissed. From somewhere in the background music starts playing.

_Let it be me_  
_Colin Raye_  
**_I bless the day I found you  
I want to stay around you  
And so I beg you  
Let it be me_**

Don't take this heaven from one  
If you must cling to someone  
Now and forever  
Let it be me

Each time we make love  
I found complete love  
Without your sweet love  
What would life be

So never leave me lonely  
Tell me you love me only  
And that you'll always  
Let it be me

Each time we made love  
I found complete love  
Without your sweet love  
What would life be

So never leave me lonely  
Tell me you love me only  
And that you'll always  
Let it be me

Promise you'll always  
Let it be me

At the end of the song Jack looks into Terri's eyes and says sadly "I feel as though I have been a terrible husband. I have done so many things wrong..."

Terri silences him with a kiss. She has tears in her eyes and says "It takes two people to make a marriage work. It also takes two people to destroy a marriage and..."

Jack puts his finger to her lips and says "No more talking. At least for tonight."

Terri nods and looks at him. He smiles and kisses her softly on her neck. She moans loudly. That is one of her sensitive places. Jack has learned all of the spots that made her shiver. Made her beg for more. He intended to explore every one of them tonight.

He smiles and turns her around. Her back in pressed into his chest. He moves her away, just enough so that he can unclasp the buttons of her dress. She sighs softly as she feels her dress fall to the floor. Jack's hands move up and down her soft skin. She shivers and smiles. She turns around and takes off his shirt. She smiles and runs her hands thru his chest hair. She smiles as he inhales deeply. She removes his pants next. Happy to see that she has had an effect on her husband. Jack finishes undressing her and leads her over to the bed. He lifts her into it and smiles and he crawls into the bed.

She smiles and he crawls up her body to kiss her. There is only one word for that kiss. It was fantastic. She had never felt a kiss so warm and inviting before. Jack smiles and whispers something into her ear. She smiles and nods her head. The scene fades as we hear the sounds of lovemaking echo thru the room...


	8. Chapter 8

Terri wakes up during the middle of the night. She is completely satisfied and leans on her elbow to watch Jack sleep. She thinks to herself _God! He is so incredibly handsome!_ She leans over and kisses him softly on the lips. This causes him to wake up and he returns the kiss. She giggles and kisses him deeply. He grabs her and rolls onto her. He looks deep into her eyes and smiles as they begin to make love again. They look at each other as they do. Terri feels the tears run down her cheeks. Jack looks at her and says "What's wrong honey?"

Terri shakes her head and says "I just love you so much Jack!"

Jack smiles and says "I love you too Terri. You make me whole."

Terri falls asleep in Jack's loving and strong arms.

The months pass and things go on in the Tripper household. They are better than they have been in years. Terri and Jack came to an understanding. They talked instead of keeping things bottled inside. Everything was wonderful. Terri had a feeling of forboding. Like things would soon come crashing down. It wasn't too long until fate intervened.

Terri was working late one night at the station. She was alone except for the night captain. She was buried in paperwork when she heard someone clearing their voice. She looked up and was surprised to see Larry standing there. She smiled brightly and said "Larry!! What are you doing here?!!"

Larry smiled and said "Well, I was back in town and decided to pay my favorite blonde and visit."

Terri blushed and said "Larry!! Stop it!"

Larry "Do you have time for a cup of coffee?"

Terri bit her lip and nodded. She smiled as she walked outside with him. He put his hand on the small of her back to guide her out the door. She had to supress a gasp at what his touch did to her. She felt a current of electricity go thru her body. She looked at Larry and knew that he felt it too. They walked into the little coffee shop on the corner and Larry held the chair out for her. She smiled at him and he sat down opposite her. They ordered a snack and talked. They talked for hours. About old times, what they had done. How Terri had gotten into police work. Everything except Jack and the kids. Finally Larry looked at her and said "Terri, I can't control my feelings for you. God knows I've tried, but..."

Terri simply nodded. She let Larry lead her to his car. The doors closed and they were suddenly locked in a kiss. She had never wanted someone as much as she wanted Larry. All thoughts of Jack and the kids were gone. The only thing that mattered at that moment in time was how she felt when she was kissing Larry. Larry looked at her and said "Are you going to run away this time?"

Unable to speak Terri merely shook her head. Larry drove to his apartment and parked the car. He opened Terri's door and walked up the apartment steps. He opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. Terri followed and shut the door behind her. She was in Larry's arms in a second. He whispered "Are you sure?"

Terri nodded and let Larry lead her to the bedroom. He slowly undressed her and kissed her on the neck. She gasped as he whispered "Your even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined Terri."

Terri was speechless and simply smiled. She let him lead her to the bed. She felt as though she was on the outside looking in. The whole scene felt so unreal and he proceeded to kiss every part of her body. She felt as though it was a dream. Although when Terri felt him making love to her she knew it was no dream. It was all too real. It felt wonderful. Incredible. Fantastic. It was over much too soon. Terri knew that he was asleep and got out of the bed and went over to the couch. She sat staring into space and simply cried. What had she done to Jack? To their marriage? Would it survive? Would they? They had been so happy lately. Why in the hell had she done this? She went back into Larry's bedroom and got dressed quickly and walked out of Larry's apartment and into the dark night...


	9. Chapter 9

Terri walked back to the station. She hung her head in shame the whole way back. How on earth would she be able to explain this? She walked into the station and picked up her purse and got into her car. She drove home and parked the car in the garage. She walked inside and into her and Jack's bedroom. She undressed and climbed into bed. Trying to make some sort of peace with herself she kissed Jack. He awoke and smiled as he said "Long night at work?"

Terri merely nodded and kissed him harder. Urgent. She needed to feel him inside her. She cried as they made love. She felt so unworthy of Jack's sweet and tender touch. In the dark, her tears went unnoticed by Jack. After they were both satisfied he held her in the dark and whispered "I love you so much sweetheart."

Terri cried even harder then, careful not to be noticed by Jack. He soon fell asleep and was gently snoring. She sat up in bed and watched him as he slept. She didn't deserve a man as loving and wonderful as Jack was. Looking at him sleeping she knew what she had to do.

She drove over to Larry's apartment early that morning. Larry was dressed in boxers and a smile. He opened the door and smiled as he said "Hello..."

Terri walked inside and looked at him. He walked over to her and touched her arm. She jumped at the feeling that that simple touch gave her. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She moaned and felt all of the strength fade out of her body. Larry seemed to sense it to and said "Tell me what you want Terri?"

Terri looked him in the eyes and said "Make love to me Larry. I need you. I want you. Please?"

Larry smiled at the sound of pleading in her voice. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Once again he undressed her. He leaned over to kiss her neck and she moaned loudly. Larry smiled and said "You like?"

She merely nodded her head and walked him over to the bed. She smiled as she threw him on the bed. They made love once again in Larry's bed. Oblivious to the fact that Mr. Furley was watching them thru the window of Larry's bedroom...


	10. Chapter 10

Long after they finished making love Terri and Larry laid in bed together. Larry was rubbing Terri's back softly. She had tears in her eyes. She had come to Larry's apartment to break things off. The minute she laid eyes on his bare chest and the boxer shorts, her resolve had disappeared like the morning fog. What was she going to do now? Just the mere touch of Larry's fingers on her body was like an electric current going thru her. She sighed and Larry propped himself up on his elbow and said "Are you okay?"

Terri nodded and said "Perfect."

Larry smiled and said "Good." 

He turned her over and kissed her again. His hands roaming over her body. Touching her in all the right places. He seemed to know just where to touch her at just the right time. She moaned loudly as his hand brushed over her stomach. "God Larry!! That feels so good!!"

Larry just smiled and let his hands drift higher. His thumb came to rest just below her left breast. She moaned loudly and arched her back. That was just the reaction Larry had hoped for. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Larry whispered softly to Terri "Don't go anywhere!"

Terri simply nodded. She had no intention of going anywhere. Larry ran into the living room and opened the door. Mr. Furley was standing there with a shocked expression on his face. He looked at Larry and said "What are you and Terri doing?!!"

Larry walked out of the apartment and closed the door. He said "What are you talking about?"

RF whispered "What are you doing having you know what, with you know who?!!"

Larry laughed and said "Well, I bumped into her a few months ago and well let's just say we are more than friends!"

RF opened and closed his mouth a few times. Unlike Larry, RF knew that Terri was married. He looked at Larry and said "What?!!"

"Look RF, we are both grown adults. Neither one of us is attached to anyone so..."

RF can't help but blurt out "She's married!!"

Larry looks at him and says "What did you say?"

"I said she's married!"

Larry looked at him for a few minutes and says "Your kidding?"

RF "No, I'm not."

"Thanks RF. Thanks for everything."

"Not a problem Larry. Now if you ask me I think..."

"Goodbye Mr. Furley!"

RF walks off and Larry goes back inside the house. Terri is still waiting on the bed for him. She has her eyes closed and appears to be asleep. He smiles and says to himself "Well, I always liked a challenge. She's married, so what?"

Terri feels him climb back into bed and smiles as he kisses her on the lips. She smiles and says "Missed you."

Larry says nothing. He merely makes love to her yet again. It's as if he can't get enough of her. The taste of her lips is intoxicating and leaves him begging for more...


	11. Chapter 11

Things continued like this for about six months. The more Terri tried to pull away from the spell Larry held on her, the more she was drawn to him. She had to make so many excuses that she was constantly looking over her shoulder. She would come home from seeing Larry and look at Jack. Her heart broke everytime she kissed him. She knew that something had to give and finally she decided that she had had enough.

She knocked on the door to Larry's apartment. He smiled when he opened the door and tried to kiss her. He frowned when she pushed him away. She never had before.

"What's wrong? Terri?"

Terri sighed and said "I..."

"Did you husband find out about us?"

Terri head snapped up and she said "What?! How did you know..."

"Mr. Furley told me about six months ago."

"And you didn't say anything to me?!!"

"Why ruin a good thing? Listen sweetheart, we can still.."

"For you information Jack didn't find out about us!! I..."

"What does Jack have to do with..." It suddenly hits him and he says "You married Jack?"

Terri nods and says "Yes, Larry and we have 3 kids."

Larry smiles and says "Well, this is definitely interesting."

Terri shakes her head and says "I have to go."

"One last time. Please?"

Against her better judgement Terri let him lead her into the room. Afterwards she cried as she got dressed. She told him goodbye and walked out of the room. Larry smiles and says to the empty room "This my dear, is only the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

A month passed. Terri was finally able to put the whole affair with Larry behind her. Although she still felt as though someone was watching her. She decided that she was being silly and let it go. 

One morning she woke up feeling sick to her stomach. It was flu season, so she didn't think anything about it. She called in sick and stayed in bed. A week later she still didn't feel any better. She knew that it was something more than the flu.

Terri was in shock. She was pregnant. She had just gotten the results of the test back from her doctor. What was worse was that she knew who's baby she was having. She was pregnant with Larry's baby. She just knew it. It wasn't something she could explain, since she had been intimate with both me around the same time. She just knew.She walked into the house and saw Jack sitting at the table. He smiled and said "Hi sweetheart! Everything go okay at the doctor's office?"

Terri shook her head, but said nothing. Jack got a worried look on his face and said "Terri? Your scaring me sweetheart! What is wrong?"

Terri said it so softly that Jack didn't hear at first "I...I'm pregnant..."

A smile broke out on Jack's face and he smiled and said "That's wonderful sweetheart!!!"

Terri smiled at his joy. Jack loved all of his kids. This baby would be no different. She laughed as he said "Well, it has been awhile, but wow...a baby!"

"Yeah, the doctor says it should be a Christmas baby!!"

Jack smiled and said "Perfect time of year to be born!!"

Terri smiled and watched as he walked around the room. Making plans. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jack looked at Terri and said "I'll get it! You rest!"

Terri laughed and watched him go. Suddenly she heard and all to familiar voice saying "Hey Jacko!"

Her heart froze in her throat as Jack and Larry came into the kitchen. Jack smiled and said "This makes the day perfect! My old friend comes to visit and I find out that I am going to be a daddy again!!"

Larry's eyes narrowed and he said "Oh really Terri? When is the baby due?"

Terri swallowed hard and said "Christmas time."

Larry smiled and said "Oh really..."

Terri sighed and said "Yes, Larry! Do you have a problem with that?"

Larry smiled and said "Nope, none at all..."

Jack smiled and took Larry into the living room to talk. Terri sat speechless in the kitchen of their home...


	13. Chapter 13

Terri finally gets up and starts moving around in the kitchen. She is putting away the dishes when she hears the door to the kitchen open. She doesn't turn around, but continues her task. She feels arms encircle her and she leans back and sighs contentedly. Then suddenly she hears a voice say "What would Jack think if he walked in now?"

Terri's eyes pop open and she struggles to get free of Larry's arms. She says "Stop it Larry!!"

Larry laughs sarcastically and says "Why? You know how you love it when I hold you when we..."

Terri "Enough!! That is over with Larry! I had a weak moment and it is done now. I love Jack!"

"But you crave me! Your body responds to me in ways that it never will to Jack. Admit it Terri, you need me!"

Terri shakes her head and says "What I need is for you to walk out that door and never come back."

Larry laughs and says "Not going to happen honey. I am hear to stay. I plan on making your life unbearable until you see the light and come back to me. Afterall, it's where you belong. By my side and in my bed."

Terri shakes her head and says "No Larry. I belong right here with Jack and out children, and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind."

Larry moves closer to Terri and puts his hand on her stomach. He looks at her and says "Even if I was to put a doubt into Jack's mind about who's baby this is that your carrying?"

"You wouldn't?"

"I would and I will. Unless you come back to my apartment. Tonight, after dinner."

Terri sighs and says "How can I get away?"

Larry "Your smart and deceitful, you'll think of something I'm sure."

Terri sighs and says "I'll be there at ten sharp."

Larry "That's a good girl. This is the only way Terri. We all get what we want."

"Yeah and how do I get what I want?"

"You get to keep the illusion of a happy marriage and I get the benefits of a beautiful woman."

Terri looks at him and says "Leave Larry. I'll be there at ten."

"I know."

He leans over and kisses her deeply on the mouth. She moans softly and says "That isn't fair..."

"I never said I would play fair Terri."

Terri sighs and watches him walk out of the kitchen. She hears Jack saying goodbye to him and a few minutes later he walks into the kitchen.

"It was nice seeing Larry again, wasn't it honey?"

Terri nods and says "I need to go lay down Jack. Call me when dinner is ready."

Jack smiles and kisses her. She walks into the master bathroom and proceeds to get sick in the toilet. This time it has nothing to do with morning sickness. This sickness is all in her heart...


	14. Chapter 14

At 9:30 Terri told Jack that she had to go to the station to fill out some paperwork. He smiled and kissed her softly. She nearly started crying, but merely walked out to her car. She got in and drove over to Larry's apartment. She was there with a few minutes to spare. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Larry stood there dressed in blue boxers. She sighed and said "Let's get this over with Larry. I have a family to go home to."

Larry smiled and leaned forward. He led her into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and started undressing her. She closed her eyes and wished that she was anywhere else. Larry's hands traveled over her body. Softly working their magic on her skin. She felt a soft moan escape her lips. Larry smiled and said "Tell me again how you don't want me."

Terri shook her head and said "I can't. I..."

Terri grabbed him and kissed him deeply. She felt his touch on her body and melted into him. She looked into his eyes and led him to the bed. She looked at him and said "I hate you Larry."

"I hate you too Terri."

They fell into bed and Larry smiled as they made love. This was everything he had ever dreamed of. Everything he ever wanted. He smiled as she got on top of him and looked deeply into his eyes. She looked at him and said "I really do hate you..."

Larry silenced her by turning her over. He ended up on top of her and entered her with a small effort. She moaned louder that she ever had before. They made love many times that night.

After they made love they laid on the bed together. Larry held her close to him and kissed the top of her head softly. He whispered tenderly to her and said "That was wonderful."

"It was, but I really should be heading home. It's late and..."

Larry silenced her with a kiss. When he kissed her like that she couldn't think, couldn't move. She merely kissed him back and drifted away. Lost in the sensation of what his hands were doing to her body...

Late in the morning she finally managed to get out of Larry's apartment. He made her promise to come again next week. She smiled and agreed. She got back home at 4 in the morning. Jack was laying on the couch sleeping. She smiled and went over to sit beside him. She woke him up with a kiss.

He sat up and smiled at her. Finally he carried her to the bedroom and made love to her all thru the rest of the night and into the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Terri and Jack were eating breakfast the next morning. The kids were at school and the house was quiet. Terri smiled at Jack and said "This is nice."

"It is. We should do this more often."

Terri nods and says "Jack?"

"Yes honey?"

"Have you ever thought about leaving Santa Monica? Going someplace new? Starting over again?"

Jack merely looked at her. His mouth hung open and he said "I never thought about it. Where would we go?"

Terri swallows hard and says "I was thinking about going back east. Maybe to Connecticut or New York."

Jack smiles and says "This is rather sudden. What brought this on?"

"I just think it would be good to have a change of scenery. Something new. Something different!"

Jack smiles and says "Well, our whole life is here. Your job with the force, the restaurant and..."

Terri says almost frantically "We can start a new restaurant and I have always wanted to spend more time with you and the kids and..."

Jack smiles and says "If your really sure about this..."

Terri smiles and says "I am!!"

She gets up and walks behind him. She kisses his ear and smiles as she feels him squirm. He laughs and says "How can I say no to an offer like that?"

Terri smiles and says "I love you!!"

Jack smiles and says "Love you too!! If we are going to move then we have a lot of work to do!!"

Terri bites her lower lip and says "Lets not say anything to anyone. At least until we get ready to leave. Especially Larry."

"Why?"

"Trust me!! Please?"

Jack kisses her and says "Anything you want sweetie. I love you."

Terri sits on his lap and say "Love you too!!"

They make love in the kitchen after Jack clears off the table with one sweep of him arm...


	16. Chapter 16

Terri was deep in concentration the next day at work. She heard the door open and looked up. She frowned when she saw Larry standing there. She immediately put a smile on her face and said "Larry!! What are you doing here?"

Larry smiled a wicked smile and said "I've come to take you to lunch."

"I couldn't possibly go to lunch Larry, I..."

"You have to eat. It isn't good for our baby if you skip lunch."

"Larry you don't know that the baby I'm carrying is yours. I make love to Jack every night and..."

"I don't care about that! Lunch. Now."

Terri sighs and says "Fine!!"

They walk out into the sunshine and Terri feels the warm light from the sun hit her skin. She smiles in spite of the situation. She has always loved the sunshine here.

They get to the diner and order their food. They talk for a few minutes and Larry says "I will see you tonight."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Terri shook her head and said "I can't. I am having dinner with Jack and his parents."

"Cancel it."

"I can't Larry!! It is our anniversary."

"Fine. Tomorrow then."

Terri sighs and says "I promise you that I will be there tomorrow. Right after work."

Larry smiles smugly and says "Good girl."

They walk out to the car and Larry leans over and kisses her deeply...


	17. Chapter 17

Unknown to Terri, Jack had decided to show up and surprise her at work. So, he saw Terri kissing Larry. He went into the station and sat at Terri's desk. He folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Terri came back inside and sighed. She walked over to her desk and saw Jack sitting there. She swallowed hard and said "Hi honey!!"

Jack merely said "Terri."

Terri gave him a funny look and said "Is something wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me? I saw you and Larry outside."

"I was just saying goodbye to him and..."

"I saw you kissing him Terri!"

"Let's go in the back and talk."

Jack followed Terri into the back room. He paced the floor as she tried to explain.

"I never meant for it to happen. It just did. I was feeling lonely. I needed someone to make me feel loved and..."

"So you went to Larry!! How long has this been going on Terri?"

Terri had tears in her eyes as she said "About 8 months."

Jack shook his head and said "I can't believe you would do this to me!! To our marriage!!"

Terri "I tried to break it off, but he threatened to tell you. Especially when he found out about the baby and..."

"It's his isn't it?"

Terri shook his head and said "I don't know. Jack you have to believe me!! I love you!! I..."

"Save it Terri. I need to think."

Jack turned around and walked out of the room. Terri sank to the floor and cried her heart out!!


	18. Chapter 18

Jack drove around the city for hours. His mind was consumed with thoughts of what he just learned. His wife had just admitted cheating on him. Worse was who she was cheating on him with. Anything would be easier to deal with than this. He finally ran out of places to drive, so he pulled into the driveway at home. He sat in the car for a few minutes. Finally getting out when his neighbor peered thru the curtains of her window. He looked like a torn man. He still loved Terri. That much was certain. They needed to talk and see if their marriage could be salvaged.

He walked thru the door to his home quietly. He noticed that there were no lights on. He walked into the living room and started to sit on the couch when he heard a voice say "Careful, you might sit on me."

Jack sprang up faster than anything. Terri was sitting in the dark on the couch. She sat up and tucked her knees under her chin. She looked like a little girl sitting there. He wanted to rush over and comfort her. Tell her that everything was going to be okay. The thing was, he wasn't exactly sure if everything was going to be okay. So he asked a neutral question "Where are the kids?"

Terri sighed and said "They are at mom's." A very basic answer to a very basic and neutral question. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and took out a carton of milk. He poured each of them a glass and walked back out to the living room. He handed a glass to Terri and said "Drink this."

She smiled sadly and said "Thanks Jack. Can we talk?"

Jack knew they should, but wasn't wanting to hear his wife say that she was leaving him for another man. She looked so sad at what his silence didn't say that finally he looked at her and said "Let's talk."

She sighed heavily and said "I never meant to hurt you Jack. You have to know that."

"The only thing I know is that I feel as though my heart has been ripped apart! I love you Terri!!"

"I love you too Jack! You have to believe me. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Yet you didn't do anything to stop it!! You could have easily walked away from him!! You could have told him no!! Anything but what you did!! Didn't our vows mean anything to you Ter!!?"

"How can you ask me that Jack!? I love you with everything I have!! You have to believe me Jack!"

"I don't know what to believe Terri. I am numb right now! I can't think about anything but seeing you kiss Larry. Do you know how much that hurt me Terri?"

Terri is silent. She merely nods. She has tears in her eyes. For the first time she realizes what she stands to loose. She knows that her marriage is on the brink of collapse. She takes Jack's hand and leads him to the couch. He sits beside her and stares blankly ahead. She lays her head on his shoulder and cries softly. The fact that he doesn't push her away speaks volumes. It makes Terri realize that she has a shot to save her marriage. She looks up at Jack and says "I love you Jack. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I…."

Jack looks down at her with eyes that are filled with love. Despite everything, he realizes that he still loves her. Terri looks up at him and he says "I want to know everything that happened. Most importantly I want to know one thing!"

"Anything…."

Jack looks at her and says "Am I a terrible husband? Why did you have to turn to Larry of all people? Do you love him? Do you still want to stay married to him?"

Terri takes a deep breath before she begins to talk.

Finally after a few moments she says "You are a wonderful husband. A great father and the best person I have ever known."

Jack looks at her and says "Then what made you…."

Terri holds up her hand and says "I don't know. I think it was because I was feeling unloved. You and the kids were always so involved with your video games and I was always on the outside looking in."

"Why didn't you say something? Let me know how you felt!?"

Terri shrugs and says "Would it have made a difference? Would you have believed me? Could you have seen your own faults? Seriously, I didn't know how to explain it to myself let alone you!!"

Jack puts his hands on either side of her face and says "Do you still love him?"

Terri shakes her head emphatically and says "No!! Loving him was never an issue!! There is only one man I love. That is you Jack!!"

Jack nods and says "Even though you have given me every reason in the world to doubt you!! I believe you!! I still love you Terri!!"

Terri lets out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in. She smiles thru her tears and says "I love you Jack!!"

Jack nods and says "I love you too Terri! More than you can ever possibly know."

Terri rests her head on Jack's chest. They both stare into the darkness……


End file.
